


Flying Through Heat

by darkroses



Series: The Alpha's Home [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Dean, Fear of Flying, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mile High Club, Omega Dean, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is upset about Sam going to college because his brother won't be home for his heat. Castiel arranges for them to fly out to California to spend Dean's heat there. Castiel didn't know Dean had a fear of flying and to make matters more difficult, Dean's heat starts a little earlier than expected.</p><p>* This is a one-shot as part of the larger story "The Alpha's Home." You don't have to read that story to follow this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Through Heat

Dean was already feeling itchy and his heat wasn’t supposed to start for another two days. He was doing his normal thing of being a hormonal mess. He was cranky and irritated by Sam because Sam wasn’t going to be here for his heat. Most of the time, he was proud of Sammy for moving to California and going to college. However, when his heat came around, he hated Sam for moving away.

He was getting ready to take an afternoon nap when he heard the front door open. Castiel was not supposed to be home yet. Nervously, Dean made his way to the foyer and saw his alpha taking his coat off. Dean quickly knelt down and lowered his head as he waited. He had knelt down on the tile instead of the carpet in his haste. The carpet was actually a little softer in this area of the house. Castiel made the improvement for him and Sam. He didn’t want either of them hurting their knees.

Castiel ran a careful hand through Dean’s hair. Then he gently grabbed hold of Dean’s arm so that he was standing. Castiel reprimanded lightly, “You know, I don’t like you or your brother kneeling on the tile.”

Dean frowned and wrapped his arms around his alpha. He sighed and said, “I’m sorry Alpha. I wasn’t expecting you home yet.”

Castiel knew Dean was being sincere so he let it slide. He pulled his omega back from the hug and announced, “I know you’re upset about Sammy not being here for your heat. So I decided to do the next best thing. We are going to go to California for you to have your heat there. Sammy has arranged to be able to miss his classes during your heat so he will be there the whole time.”

Dean groaned because he really wanted Sam but a road trip to Sam’s apartment took roughly three days. They could make it faster but it wasn’t legal for him to drive in every state because of his omega status. Castiel had to drive through some of the states and they had to stop at checkpoints where Castiel had to show ownership paperwork for him. It would just take too long to get there and Dean did not want to have his heat in a random motel room. He might be property but he had standards.

Dean pouted and whined, “Alpha, we don’t have enough time to get to California. I can already feel my body getting ready.”

He was pissed when his alpha actually chuckled at him. The dickhead. This wasn’t funny. Castiel calmed his laughter and said reassuringly, “Dean, we’re not driving. I bought us plane tickets to fly. It is a direct flight and our flight is in about three hours.”

Dean pulled away from Castiel with that. He was still mad about the laughing and now his alpha wanted him to hop on a giant piece of metal to fly through the sky. It was insane and unnatural. He wasn’t doing it. Dean snapped at his alpha, “No, I am not getting on a death trap. Flying is unnatural and I am not doing it.”

Castiel stayed completely calm. He knew Dean got emotional close to his heats. He didn’t realize Dean apparently had a fear of flying. Still, the tickets were already purchased and Sammy was looking forward to seeing both of them. Dean would survive this trip and it would be okay. Firmly Castiel said, “I don’t recall asking you if you wanted to go. I told you what we’re doing. Now, please go pack clothing for a few days. We have toiletries at Sammy’s apartment.”

Dean’s heart was racing with anger. This was so typical. He shouted at his alpha, “I hate you.” As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. He didn’t hate Castiel. He actually liked his alpha a lot. He might even like him enough to think of his feelings for Castiel as love. He had never told Castiel or anyone including Sammy that he loved them. Dean glanced at Castiel and he could tell his alpha was pissed. He said meekly as all the anger faded away, “I’m sorry, Alpha. I didn’t..”

Castiel cut him off with the waving of his hand. His alpha’s voice was firm, hard, and cold. “Go to the bedroom and pick out what you want me to spank you with.”

Dean shuddered and said a quiet, “Yes Alpha.” He retreated to the bedroom and looked for the least imposing tool his alpha had for punishment. Dean searched around until he saw a solid paddle. This would probably do the least damage. He doubted Castiel would hit him hard enough to bruise or break skin if they were still going to see Sammy. His baby brother didn’t like that sort of thing.

Dean walked back into the living room with the paddle. Castiel was already sitting on the sofa waiting for him. Dean silently handed the paddle to Castiel then he pulled off his panties and lowered himself over Castiel’s lap. Dean felt Castiel rubbing his ass and it felt nice. He slipped his eyes closed and waited for the pain.

Castiel spoke firmly and it was clear he was still angry. “Dean, why did you say that to me?”

Dean shrugged and tried to think of why. He knew better than to lie. Castiel could pick up on even the whitest of lies. Dean spoke honestly, “I was mad about you laughing at me and wanting me to fly. I don’t hate you. You’re good to me and Sammy. I said that to hurt you. I’m sorry.”

Castiel hummed for a moment then he said contemplatively, “Thank you for your honesty. I am going to give you twenty swats. Then you are going to pack for our trip. If you have any more concerns about flying or if you feel afraid, you can address that with me at any time. However, I will not tolerate you telling me you hate me. Your words are why you are getting punished, not because you’re afraid of flying.”

Dean balked and protested, “I am not afraid of flying. I am not some little kid.”

Castiel sighed, “You now have twenty-five swats instead of twenty because you lied. Do you have anything else to say or are you ready for your punishment?”

Dean closed his eyes as he grabbed hold to the cushion for leverage. “Please punish me, Alpha.”

Without any further preamble or pointless protests from Dean, Castiel started to paddle Dean. He rotated from one cheek to the other. He didn’t strike as hard as he could like he normally did because Dean was reacting to him out of fear. He was only using about three-fourths of his strength. Still, by the time, he hit ten strikes the omega was whimpering.

Castiel thought for a moment about letting up on Dean, but he knew his big omega was crafty. If he gave Dean an inch, he would take a mile. So Castiel continued to paddle, by the time he reached the end of the twenty-five swats, Dean was crying or more accurately trying not to cry.

Castiel sat the paddle down and rearranged his omega on his lap. Dean was big for an omega but he still managed to hold Dean on his lap. He gently touched Dean’s mating bite to calm him as he ran a hand up and down his back. He whispered to his mate, “You’re forgiven, Dean.”

++

One spanking and two suitcases worth of reluctant packing later they were nearly ready to go. Dean had balked but didn’t argue when Castiel made him wear a pad in his panties. He wasn’t a chick and he didn’t think he should have to. However, his alpha’s reasoning was solid. If his heat started on the flight, he would be leaking slick everywhere. That would be mortifying.

Dean sat next to Castiel as they waited to board the plane. He kept telling himself the flight wasn’t that long and he would get to see Sammy. Dean watched the giant metal deathtraps maneuver around the runway and it did not make Dean feel any better. He wanted to throw up.  Dean tore his gaze around the airport to look at people instead of airplanes.

There were other omegas in the airport. They were on barely dressed. The airport authority required that privates be covered and shoes are worn. All of the omegas that Dean saw were on leashes. That practice wasn’t terribly uncommon either. Dean knew he stood out. He was wearing a pair of jeans, his steel toed work shoes, and a long sleeve plaid shirt. Dean had read on the internet that he should keep his body as covered as possible in case of fire or other problem on the plane. His steel-toed shoes were the sturdiest shoe he had. Dean was certain they would protect him the best.

Dean knew though that his clothing choices weren’t the only thing that made him stand out. Castiel had never put either him or Sam on a leash. Even at fancy company dinners for Castiel’s work where others were showing off their half-naked or naked omegas on leashes, Castiel never did that. Dean and Sam were always fully dressed and never leashed. Castiel expected them to obey him but he also didn’t treat them like garbage.

Castiel leaned over and whispered, “I know you’re thinking about something.”

Dean glanced at this alpha. He picked up his alpha’s hand and moved it to the mating mark. Castiel took the hint and started to rub it gently. This helped to set Dean’s mind at ease. Dean whispered, “I am just treated differently from other omegas. It makes me feel lucky to have you, even if you insist I do this whole flying thing. Flying is unnatural, just so you’re aware.”

Castiel didn’t laugh at him this time. He just kept gently rubbing the mating mark and said firmly but reassuringly, “You’ll be fine, Dean. I will protect you.”

As if there was a sign from above, an overhead speaker announced it was time for them to board their plane. Castiel kept his arm around Dean as they boarded the plane. Of course, Dean got a window seat. Dean glared at the window. But as soon as they were seated, Castiel reached over and pulled down the blind for the window. Dean was grateful his alpha did that. He wrapped his hand around his alpha’s hand and waited for the deathtrap to start moving.

Take off and the stewardess’s speech about what to do if something happens was nerve racking but Castiel rubbed his mating mark the whole time. As the plane took off, Castiel whispered reassurances in his ear. Once the plane stabilized and they were able to turn on electronics, Castiel let him put in headphones to listen to some classic rock. Dean rested his head on his alpha’s shoulder and let the music drown out everything around him. Dean let himself believe he was on a boat somewhere and not on a piece of metal hurling through the sky.

Castiel continued to hold onto to his big omega. Dean seemed to be doing better but Dean could hide his emotions better than a professional. Castiel was about to slip his eyes closed when an alpha across the aisle said, “You sure do pamper that bitch. Taking him to California probably isn’t a good idea. He could leave you.”

Castiel glanced at Dean then back to the man. He said carefully, “What actions I take with my mate is no concern of yours. Please have a safe trip.”

Castiel turned his attention back to Dean. He gave Dean a small kiss on the forehead and closed his eyes. Castiel wasn’t sure how long he drifted off for but he woke up to the unmistakable smell of Dean in heat. Dean was doing his best to stay quiet but it was difficult and Castiel could feel himself start to get hard. He had no doubt, Dean’s scent was arousing other alphas on the flight.

A pretty young beta stewardess came up and said politely, “Sir, we have an open heat room in the back for your omega. Would you like to go with him?”

Castiel unbuckled his seatbelt and Dean’s seatbelt. He spoke kindly to the beta, “Of course.” He followed the beta down the length of the airplane to the back. The whole time, Castiel kept a firm hand on the back of Dean’s neck. It was both to subdue Dean from trying to rip his clothes off and as a hands-off sign to all the other alphas. No one touched Dean which Castiel was grateful for.

Castiel slid the lock closed on the small room they were shown to. It had no nice amenities. It had a hard plastic table in the corner of the cramped space that he was sure was made for a five-foot omega. Most omegas didn’t get over about five and a half feet. The fact that Dean was over six feet was rare. Castiel liked his big omega’s height.

Dean let out a low moan and said, “It hurts Alpha.” Dean’s mind was clouded and he no longer cared that they were flying. He just wanted his alpha and his brother, but he only had one. He needed a knot.

Dean heard Castiel command, “Take off your clothes, Dean.” Dean quickly did as he was told. Then he leaned over the cool plastic table. He felt Castiel run a finger up along his crack and Dean moaned again. Castiel kissed his shoulder and said quietly, “Such a good boy. Get on the table, Dean, on your side. It will be a tight fit.”

Dean did as he was told and then he felt Castiel’s hand on his ass again. His alpha was fingering his hole to make sure he was ready. Castiel was always careful with him and Sam. After a couple minutes of fingering Dean begged, “Alpha please, I need your knot.”

Castiel removed the fingers and shed his own clothing. Then he got behind Dean on the small table. He pulled his omega flush against his chest as he started to penetrate him. Castiel bottomed out with one solid thrust which caused Dean to moan again. He knew from experience that Dean liked that. Castiel didn’t want to draw this out so he set a quick pace as he stroked Dean’s cock.

Dean was uncomfortable. His knees were hitting the wall and he couldn’t stretch his legs out like he liked, but feeling his alpha inside of him felt nice. He pressed his hands against the wall and he could feel movement. It made this experience different. Not better than being in his alpha’s bed, but different nonetheless.

He knew Castiel was working him fast and Dean felt himself go over the edge the moment Castiel’s knot started to catch on his rim. His alpha wasn’t even locked inside of him when he came all over Castiel’s hand. As his muscles clenched down, his alpha made a couple more shallow strokes before his knot was secured inside of him. Dean could feel his alpha’s seed releasing inside of him and he felt sated for the time being.

Dean laid his head down on the table as Castiel kissed his mating bite. He felt warm, content, and safe. That was until the room shook and nearly threw both of them off the table. Then through Dean’s haze from his heat, he realized he was still on a plane. The plane was shaking. He was going to die tied to his alpha.

Dean panicked and said quickly, “Alpha, we are going to die. You said we wouldn’t die.”

Castiel carefully wrapped the restraint belt around the two of them that was in the center of the table. Calmly he explained to Dean, “That was turbulence, Dean. We’re fine. We’re not going to die. Just breathe.” He started gently rubbing the mating mark again but Dean remained tense.

Just as Castiel was about to say something else to calm his big omega, he heard on the overhead speaker, “Please use your seat belts to buckle in and have your tray tables in the upright and locked position. Our captain is preparing for landing.”

Dean breathed and an auditable sigh of relief then he chuckled. Dean glanced back at Castiel and said happily, “Sammy is going to be so jealous that we joined the mile high club and he didn’t.”

Castiel laughed and kissed the back of Dean’s head. He whispered, “I wouldn’t rub that in too much or else I might tell him how terrified you were of flying.”

Dean balked again and said, “You wouldn’t. That is worse than pie blocking me during my heat.”

Castiel sighed and said dramatically, “I suppose it is, but I know for a fact Sammy picked up a pie for you today. So as soon as we get to Sammy’s apartment, you can your post knotting pie.”

Dean laid his head back down on the table as he waited for Castiel’s knot to go down. He smiled and said quietly, “That sounds perfect. Thank you, Alpha.”


End file.
